Blossom Creek
by coloredraininlives
Summary: Something weird is going on at our quiet little town: folks are acting different, some missing, electricity going on and off, and there's something out there watching us...home sweet home...rated M for language and violence . . . pokemon tf
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a brand new story that I really want to take on and well one that its different is language and such and such that will be shown later on. I am also trying to not go with the present but have the setting in the past so this will be fun. **

**Blossom Creek**

It was one of those nights. The nights that are tranquil and all houses and buildings are pitch black, lampposts were the only lights for the small town. A young girl leisurely walked down the earthy trail, her light ash brown hair gently swayed to the rhythm of night air' dance and her dark brown eyes glancing around the dead silent town.

"Looks like everyone has gone to bed early," she said softly as she took a glance at her watch, "it's only nine-thirty."

She continued down the dark trail and stared at an narrow trail that snakes along the darkness, heading up the hill.

"Might as well," she shrugged, "its the shortest way to the house and I can't keep little sis waiting."

As she took one step in the light of the lamppost, she heard it.

"Hello?" she called out slowly as she glanced around, clenching her fists, "Is anyone out there?"  
>A shadow with big red eyes stared at her as she quivered.<p>

"Hello?" her voice grew soft.  
>The shadow gave a loud, menacing snarl.<p>

"Oh shit."

More shadows appeared in the darkness, snarling as they glare at their new victim."

S-Stay back," she warned as she pulled out a small spray can, "I have mace."

The shadows gave one last snarl and dashed towards the girl.

"Fuck."

She sprinted out the spotlight, trying to hide in the darkness. She could feel her heart beating so rapidly that it can give her a heart attack and the adrenaline was too much to for her to handle, on the verge of making her trip or fall that can end her dear life. She sprinted down the narrow path, hoping that she could reach her haven in time. She quickly spotted a single house at the top of the hill, telling her she is only a few feet away from being safe.

"Open the door!" she screamed. "Open the-"

One of the shadows leaped on her and bit her hard on the neck, making it impossible for her to call for help. She fell on her knees, gasping and adding pressure to the wound on her now bloody hand. She crawled as fast as she could, she wasn't ready to give up like this. As she reached the front lawn, she tried to scream as more blood spewed out; but only hoarse whispering came out instead. She spotted a familiar figure at the window, waiting for her to come home.  
>"C-C-C-Crystella," she whimpered as the other shadows surrounding her, biting each limb and dragging her into the dark forest.<p>

And then it grew dark.

**Crystella**

It was raining that day. The day that changed my life forever, the day that brought nothing but sorrow, the day of my older sister's funeral. She was the only family I had left, and now I have nothing. I peered at the boy next to me; his hand holding mine, his black curly hair combed back, his other hand on his Mightyenna's head, and his dark brown eyes fixed on the tombstone labeled "Flora Laporte, 1959-1977." He was her best friend and my boyfriend, Color. No one can pronounce his full name, so we call him Color for short and also because of him being artsy and always found drawing in his arms using as many different colored sharpies he can find. I slowly drew my eyes away from him and glanced at a boy around Flora's age across from us, Ronnie her boyfriend. I watched certain individuals throw their delicate white roses on my sister's coffin. Ronnie throws his, tears trickling. Color gently drops his, dead silent and his eyes fixed to the coffin. It's now my turn. I can feel everyone watching me as I held out the delicate flower.  
>"Goodbye Flora," I said softly and let it go.<p>

We were quiet in his car, our thoughts still focusing on Flora's unexpected death.

"You know the last thing I talked to Flora," Color spoke softly as he drove, "was about how proud she was when she found out you were chosen to head over to the Kanto region to crew on that movie that'll start production in the summer.

"War of the gods?" I muttered. "Big deal. It's nothing to be estatic about."

"Well you should," he said softly. "You're one of the best stage crew in the county and possibly the entire region."

"I'm not going to leave Blossom Creek and abandon you, Ethel, Shellie, and the rest of the crew."

"No one told you? All the top juniors and seniors are going."

"You mean . . ."

"Ethel, Ciar, Shellie, you, and Miles."

"You're not picked?" I gasped in shock.

"I am as makeup artist," he gave a small smile.

"And Clair?"

"Ciar says that she's super pissed about not going."

"Still, I'm not so sure-"

"Crystella," his voice became smooth and calm, "this is a big opportunity for you. You have great talent and Flora wanted you to go. There won't be another opportunity like this ever again."

"I'll think about it," I said after a brief pause.  
>He cautiously parked in my driveway and turned off the ignition.<p>

"Thinking of heading to school?"

"Shit no. School is halfway over. What's the point?"

"Might as well stay with you. I already said I'll be absent for the day."

We slowly got out of the car and Color pulled down the front seat so his Mightyenna, Shamira, can easily jump out.

"There you go girl," he said with a small smile.

"Might!" she exclaimed happily as she hopped out.

"How's Miki coping with Flora's death?" Color asked curiously.

Miki was Flora's Espeon, one of her two valuables. They both grew up together and they eventually developed the greatest bond.

"Better," I told him. "Still not eating but getting better."

We slowly crept inside of my small home located just outside of Blossom Creek, where the forest and the town meet. I opened up the curtains as Color and Shamira spotted a tiny fox racing towards them.

"Hey Tilly," he smiled as he petted my energized pokemon.

"Rua! Zorua!" she exclaimed happily as she nuzzled his leg.

"I see Tilly is high spirits."

"Well its because she hasn't seen you like ever," I said.

He slowly laid eyes on the sleeping Espeon and asked, "she hasn't talked either has she?"

Miki learned how to communicate telepathically and also have one of our pokemon communicate with us that way. Ever since Flora died, she just went mute and shut herself in isolation.

"No," I sighed, "she hasn't. I hope she does soon."

"Me too."

**Color**

Another day, another dollar earned wearing the stupid costume at that new family resturant.

"Why do I have to be Cuddles?" I questioned Ethel as I slowly put on the Eevee costume.

"They said you the only one that fits perfectly and you're so fluffy!" she gave a big child like grin.

"So you're saying being fluffy is the answer to everything?"

"Of course! What's the point being Cuddles if you have no fluff? Come on Cuddles they're waiting for you."

I slipped on the head to complete the look.

"Here we go again," I sighed.

I slowly lingered outside, trying to act "innocent, cute, and playful" from what the owner says. Last thing I want to happen is getting dog piled by numerous children and their pokemon. Horrible. It didn't take long until all the children nearby noticed me brought into their innocent eyes.

"CUDDLES!" they exclaimed as they dashed towards me with their big smiles.

They crowded around me as they begged for a hug, picture, autograph, or just a simple high five.

"Calm down friends!" I said in a childish, high pitched voice, "Cuddles will be able to play with all of you!"

I could feel my ears turning red as I spotted a girl with luscious brown hair and glancing at me with her hazel eyes.

_Oh crap Clair._

"Yes Cuddles will be able to play with all of you," she gave a cocky smile.

"What are you doing here little girl?" I asked, staying in character.

"Well first off Cuddles I'm sixteen, and second I am here to pick up my food. I see you are busy with your friends so I'll just skedaddle and be on my way."

She headed to the door when she turned around and said, "And Cuddles, don't do a half assjob on the sets. You're making us look bad."

I gave a soft sigh as she went out the door. I looked around, quickly noticing all the children had left.

"Where did they...?"

Then, they attacked. They jumped out of nowhere, their faces still lit up, and tackled me to the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned as I saw the children getting ready to do their worst. "Not this again."

"DOGPILE!"

I spotted the dim light on the massive house flicker on as I slowly drove on the driveway.  
>"Looks like Dad's home," I muttered as I parked and turned off the ignition, forcing the small car to slumber.<p>

I looked back and spotted Shamira sleeping peacefully on the backseat.

"Shamira," I whispered as I nudged her. "Wake up, we're here."

"Might?" she yawned and gazed around.

"Come on girl," I told her as I opened my door, "time to head inside."

She leisurely wandered out the car and we began to head to my home. I slowly opened the front door and swiftly went inside. I hurried upstairs to my bedroom, wanting to dispose the costume in my room, and reached for the icy cold knob.

"You're here late."

I quickly turned around, feeling my breath taken away, and saw a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes glaring at me, and his massive hand on my shoulder.

"You scared me Dad," I sighed in relief, "we had a busy night so I had to stay longer."

"Ah," he said suspiciously. "How was school then?"

"It was good," I lied. "You know same old same old."

"Really? Because I got a phone call at work telling me that you didn't show up to any classes. _Where_ were you today?"

"At Flora's funeral," I said softly.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why did you go?" he snapped. "That _girl_ made you!"

"Dad, I went for my own account," I talked back. "Flora was like another sister to me and I also wanted to there for Crystella because now she has no one."  
>"I don't care for that sob story! I want you to get away from her!"<p>

"I won't!" I defied him. "We've been best friends since we were four and now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend you want me to stay away from her!"  
>"I have my own reasons. I have a meeting with the rest of the board at Surrogate to attend so we'll talk about this later. Right now take care of Ashi and I want this place to stay spotless, got it?"<p>

"Yes Dad," I said softly.

"Good, now go feed the pokemon. I bet they're starving from you forgetting their breakfast."

He slowly walked away as I gave a sigh.

"Might?" Shamira nuzzled my hand.

"I'm okay," I assured. "Come on, lets get you and the others some food."

I slowly walked down to the basement, grabbed large bag of pokemonchow and walked back into the kitchen where three bowls were: "Shamira", "Furna", "Erebus". I slowly poured the pokechow on each of the three bowls, when I heard the kitchen door creak.  
>"Ashi?"<br>"Hi Color. How do you know its me?"

"You're the only one who actually doesn't slam doors."

"Oh."

I saw my nine year old sister slowly sit at the kitchen table, her brown eyes glancing at mine, her dark brown hair with red streaks had a small shine under the kitchen lights, and her Vulpix, Furna, huddled in her arms.

"Shamira, Furna, dinner time," I gave a small smile.

"Vul!"

"Might!"

We watched both of them eat happily and noticed Dad's Umbreon, Erebus, hasn't showed up for dinner.

"Where's Erebus?" I asked.

"Dad probably took him."

"Well, I guess he'll have to wait."

Faint tapping was heard from the kitchen window, forcing me to look up. As slowly peered over and saw a Leafeon glancing at the kitchen window.

"What is it doing there?" Ashi asked curiously.

"Probably wants some food," I told her as I grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

I slowly opened the window, trying my best to not startle the innocent creature, and gently placed the cookie in front of it.

"There you go little guy," I said a small smile.

"Leaf," the Leafeon purred as it licked my hand.

"Looks like she likes you," Ashi smiled.

"Yeah."

Then, the lights flickered and the house grew dark.

"Color!"

"Calm down Ashi, I'm right here," I assured. "ACK!"

"What happened?"

"I think I tripped over something."

The house flickered back on and I found myself on the floor with Shamira licking my face.

"Hey cut it out," I laughed.

"Might!"

"Are you okay Ashi?"

"Me and Furna are okay."

I peered over and spotted a big scratch on my arm.

"Huh?"

"Hey Color, the Leafeon is gone!"

I quickly got up to the window, finding the cookie still siting on the sill.

"That was weird," I muttured and then faced Ashi. "Come on, let's go to the living room to watch a movie or something."  
>"Okay."<p>

As we walked out the kitchen, I could feel the Leafeon watching me.

**This brings an end to the first chapter of Blossom Creek. Hope you guys enjoy what this story has to offer. Until next time**

**-Coloredraininlives**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Rayne waited patiently in the meeting room, one hand on the desk with his fingers tapping in a slow rhythmic way and other petting his umbreon, Erebus. The door slowly opened as four men, two in business attire and two wearing a suit and dark sunglasses, and a young woman with flowing fire red hair wearing a white lab coat and beige pants.

"Ah Mister Jericho," he gave a small smile as a medium sized man with snow white hair walked towards him. "Thank you for coming. You look thinner than the last time I saw you. I see you met Dennis Laurie, the second chairman of here, and Francine Gyro, one of our most valued and dedicated scientists."

"Why did you bring me here Rayne?" he questioned.

"It will all be explained," Henry assured. "Please sit."

Jericho slowly sat as the two men with dark sun glasses stood next to him.

"Whatever you called me for, it better be good."

"After many years of research and labor, we have finally reached the revelation we are looking for."

"What are you talking about Rayne?" Jericho asked, sounding interested.

"Dennis, give it to him."

A small man with luscious long brown hair and green eyes walked up to Jericho and places a blue folder on the table.

"What is this?" Jericho questioned as he opened the folder.

"The data we have collected," Dennis said briefly.

"I am amazed by these results," he announced as he slowly flipped pages.

"We have also mixed the same compounds with different bases," Francine added. "All are successful."

"Intriguing."

"We have also six subjects that we have began to _play_."

"And?"

"Success. So what I suggest sir, is to initiate _Waterlilly_."

"So soon?"

"Yes sir."

"We have no idea if there is any side effect or anything we should watch out for."

"From what our data shows, we have nothing to worry about."

"Remember what happened in 1964? The government knew something was so close to figuring what went down in Mt. Moon."

"That was twelve years ago sir. This is the present sir, a lot has changed and we have a second chance to do it all again. In fact, it can even bring us closer to our goal sir. You said it yourself, what we focus here at Surrogate is to revolutionize the world and bring the dawn of tomorrow in the skies of today. And where is the best place to bring our tomorrow today? Right here in Blossom Creek."

After a few minutes, Jericho said nothing but two words, "Initiate _Waterlilly_."

**Color**

"Come on Crystella!" I yelled as I honked the horn. "We're going to be late!"

I stared at her house impatiently, it's already bad enough being yelled at for going to a funeral instead of school; the last thing I want is to miss school again and have Ashi late.

"Maybe she overslept or something," Ashi said as she petted Furna.

"Doubt it," I told her. "She never oversleeps."

"There's a first time for everything."

I saw her dashing out of her house with Tilly behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," she said as she quickly got in and grabbed Tilly. "I tried to get Miki to come with me and god she can run. Hi Ashi."

"Hi Crystella," Ashi gave a small wave.

"Vul!"

"Rua!"

Tilly jumped out of Crystella's lap and went to the back where Furna, Ashi, and Shamira were.

"I really need a bigger car," I sighed as I began to drive.

"But I like your bug," Crystella smiled as she gave a small pat on the dashboard. "Maybe you should get those new…what do you call them…pokeballs."

"Do you know how much they cost? It'll take me years to buy just one."

"I guess we'll be fine being crowded together."

"Guess so."

**Crystella**

It was that time of the day again, time for me to do what I do best, stage crew. Color and I steadily walked into the green room. The green room is the place where just anyone can hang out during breaks and waiting for cues although technically the green room is not green.

"Morning everyone," I announced as we waved.

"Morning love birds," a boy with long golden brown hair and brown eyes smiled.

I slowly glanced at Color who began to blush.

"Aww you made him blush Miles," A girl who is a slight shorter than me and has long black hair with her bangs died blue grinned.

"Shellie.." Color groaned.

"Hey Cuddles," Clair came in with a sly smile. "Did you have a good time with your 'friends'? Or did their mommies tried to call the cops because they thought you were a pedophile?"

"Sorry 'little girl' time for you to do your part."

"Guys! Guys!"

We heard loud stomping as they went down the stairs.

"Ethel?"

"Guess what! Guess what!" she raced in hyperactively.

"Ethel watch out for the..."

She skid at a fast speed and slammed her ankle on the table, causing her to fall like a mighty oak.

"Table..."

"Owie..." she winced.

"Let me help you out," Color smiled as he helped her up. "You okay?"

"I get owies all the time."

"Owies?" Clair gave an odd look.

"Yup."

Ethel, the childish one of our family.

"Anyways," I butted in, " what's all the hype about?"

"We finally got that new sound equipment!"

"Really?" Shellie asked.

"Yup! Ciar and his Blaziken are unloading it right now!"

"Finally something new for this year's production."

"Thank god," Color sighed. "Now we don't have to make sound effects."

"Let's go check it out," Miles shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Took you guys long enough," Ciar announced as he and his Blaziken gently placed the grand and heavy box near the cage (the place where sound and light board are set up for use).<p>

"So, who's going to open it?" Clair questioned.

"Let's have Color and Crystella do it, they've been crew since freshman year," Miles announced.

"What about me? I was crew in freshman year too!"

"No offense Clair but you destroyed more than fixed," Ciar pointed.

"Shut up Ciar."

I glanced at Color whose eyes were calmly glancing at mine.

"Ready?"

"Always been ready to open a box," he gave a cocky grin.

We slowly grabbed the flaps of the box and carefully opened it.

"Well?" Clair questioned.  
>"Boy she's a beaut," I smiled.<p>

"Stunning," Color smiled as well. "Just stunning."

"Let me see."

Clair peered in the box and then gave us an odd look.

"It's just an 8-track," she scowled. "Do we even need 8-tracks? Can't we just get a cassette player?"

"8-tracks are easier to use for the effects Clair," I explained.

"This is not 1969 guys. I did not put my money in for something that so...not in."

"You never put in your pay or else none of us wouldn't have fundraised it," Ciar pointed out.

"Maybe I was too busy to put it in."  
>"Maybe we would have a cassette player if you helped pay."<p>

"Can we stop this little fight and get back to work?" Miles butted in. "We have a lot to finish up."

**Color**

Lunchtime. The time where many "interesting" things that the school calls food is given to all the students that have already smuggled their own goodies.

"So I see Crystella is handling the situation better," Miles said as he glanced at her and Ethel in the snake like lunch line that seemed to go on for miles.

"Everyone thought she wouldn't show up to school or something," Ciar added.  
>"She wanted to," I told them. "And I think I probably convinced her to go too."<p>

"Hey guys!"

We turned around and spotted a 13 year old boy with short black hair and a chikorita on his shoulder, glancing at us in a friendly matter with his blue eyes.

"Hey Al-"

"Mew," he cutted me off.

"Oh right. Mew..."

"May I ask about the sudden change of name?" Miles asked.

"Mew here wants to have a fresh start for his first year here and decided to be known as Mew," I explained.

"Out of all names why Mew?" Ciar asked. "Why not just stick with your other name. Its better than Ciar."

"I really like Mew," Mew replied. "Anyways, you guys wanna come over to my house? I finally got that new Atari."

"Sorry Mew," I replied. "I'm working today."

"Aww, can you two come over?"

"Can't," Ciar said briefly. "I have to go pick up supplies for what we might need for the talent show."

Mew's smile faded as his head began to lower.

"I guess I can hang out with you for an hour or two," Miles announced after a short pause.

"Groovy!" Mew gave a big grin. "I'll see you later then!"

"Oh mew," I called.

"Yup?"

"Please don't go in the upstairs bathroom again. The last thing I want to explain to my aunt is why you smell like weed."  
>"Alright cousin Color."<p>

He walked away in a eye catcher stance, as if he had won victory in a war.

"He looks like he's in a great mood," Crystella announced as she and Ethel sat next to us.

"It's because of this guy," I grinned as I pointed at Miles.

"All in a days work," he smirked.

"Anyways I got a list for all the items we'll need for the talent show, so everyone has to get at least one thing so we can run through it smoothly. Color and Ethel since you already work at Donny's, can you try to convince the owner if we can borrow their jukebox for the day?"

"I'll try."

"Give him the cutsey look Cuddles!" Ethel grinned.

"I'm pretty sure he won't say no to an adorable little eevee," Ciar laughed.

"Shut up," I blushed as I playfully shoved him. "Hey I have to use the restroom, can you guys take care of Shamira for a sec?"

We looked at my mightyenna that was giving into the fun with Ethel's tailow and poochyena.

"No problem," Miles smiled.

"Thanks."

I casually walked out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway as I heard Crystella going through the list. The lights of the barren and clean bathroom flickered as I slowly walked in.

"Why is there orange juice all over the floor?" I asked myself. "Probably Drew and his crew."

My nose picked a tangy yet sweet kind of scent as I walked to the urinal. The scent seemed

to grow stronger and stronger as I did my business. By the time I had finished, the scent was so strong and it began to please my senses, as if trying to subduse me. I slowly lingered to the sink and began to lure myself away from being "high".  
>"Damn this stuff is strong," I told myself as I threw more of the icy, cold water on my face.<p>

I slowly look at the mirror, staring at my reflection.

_**BLAM!**_

"Holy fuck!"

I jumped near the door: each strand of hair was stood up, adrenaline kicked in, and My fists clenched, ready to fight. I slowly peered over, finding a stall flooded by the orange stuff.

"Pretty gross," I told myself.

"Hey Color! You're done in there?"

"Coming Ciar!" I exclaimed.

As I went out the flooded bathroom, the scratch on my arm began to sting...


	3. Chapter 3

**Color**

I slowly walked in Danny's with the bag of the costume as my boss strolled up on me. His green eyes glanced at mine as he gave his signature bright smile. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy to be working for and all, but he sucks at making decisions. A lot.

"Good afternoon Color," he spoke in his stern, deep yet gentle voice.

"Hey Mr. Shearson," I gave a small wave. "What's up?"

"I have to leave early and I was wondering if you can lock up an hour or two later than usual."

"Sure," I replied, cursing in the back of my head for having hours of AP homework.

Maybe I can get it done at the employee lounge.

"The McCoy's are having their daughter's birthday here, so you have to be in the costume."

Then again, maybe not.

" Can I trust you?"

"Yes Mr. Shearson," I nodded.

"Atta boy."

As he walked away, I went over to the counter where Ethel was callously checking the money in the register.

"Hey Ethel?" I called.

"Yes Color?"

"Can you stay longer so you can help me with the homework?"

If anyone can finish hours of homework in less than an hour, it'll be Ethel. Everyone's too busy staring at her childish behavior that they don't notice how smart she is.

"Mom and Dad says I can't walk out in the dark because bad things can happen."

That's Ethel for you.

"I'll give you a ride home," I gave a small smile.

"Okay then."

"Get changed Color!"

"On it!" I yelled. "I so wish I can ditch this job."

**Crystella**

"Miki, I'm home," I called out as I slowly closed the door. "Miki?"

"Rua?" Tilly poked her head out of my bag.

"Can you look for Miki while I'm preparing the food/"

"Rua!"

She jumped out and trotted in the hallway as I dropped my bag and walked in the kitchen. I began to chop some berries when I heard the clicking of claws on the tile floor. I slowly turned around, finding Miki glaring at me quietly.

"Hey Miki," I said. "How's it going?

She gave an emotionless stare.

"Want some berry smoothie?"

_I rather starve._

She talked! Not exactly the words I was hoping to hear, but she spoke.

"Okay then," I said awkwardly. "I'll make you some in case you change your mind."

_**Ring!**_

"Coming!" I yelled as I chopped my last berry and hurried towards the door. I slowly opened the door and found Ronnie at the porch. His hazel eyes full of sadness and his face so pale.

"Hey Ronnie," I said. "Wanna come in?"

XXXXXXX

"So how are you dealing with it?" I asked as I gave him a glass of berry smoothie.

"Haven't slept," he said softly.

"That sucks,"

I noticed the scratch on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"Want me to treat it?"

"I assure you I'm okay. How's everything?"

"Quiet," I explained. "Having Miki being difficult and trying to manage school."

"Are you sad?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you sad about Flora…"

"Of course, she's my sister."

"Then why do you look so damn happy?"

"Because Flora doesn't want us to stay depressed forever…"

"Coming from a girl who had a shitty life," he muttered.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"Why are so happy?" he stood up. "Is it because you'll get your damn parents' savings? Or are you a stupid whore?"

I slapped Ronnie hard on his cheek angrily.

"Don't you dare call me a whore!" I yelled at him. "Do you think I'm satisfied about this shit?"

"You were pretty satisfied when the killer of your parents decided to f-"

"Shut the fuck up Ronnie!" I screamed. "Get the hell out of my house! I will not tolerate this."

"Of course you wouldn't. I'll tell you this Crystella Laporte, keep this up and you'll lose everyone that you care for, including that boyfriend of yours."

"GET OUT!"

He stormed out the door and slammed it hard behind him.

**3rd Person**

It was a quarter 'til ten when a boy arrived home, groceries in one hand and the key to his home on the other.

"Can't wait for Mom and Dad to be back," he muttered. "So I don't have to do shit."

As he unlocked the door, the power of the city decided to hibernate for the thrill that will be commencing. He gave a small kick at the door to open it slightly and scurried inside.

"What happened to the damn lights?" he questioned as he flipped the switch.

He felt an icy cold wind behind him and slowly turned around.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"My mind is just playing tricks," he told himself.

He managed to blindly place the bag of groceries on the small dining table.

_**BLAM!**_

He jerked up, surprised by the noise. He slowly peered out the window , finding the silver gray trashcans toppled on its side and the pile of rotten garbage scattered all over the lawn.

"Stupid pokemon," he growled. "Making me clean their crap after them."

He sulked outside angrily when he heard the faintest growl.

"What the hell?"

He looked around, finding two or three shadows in front of him. He slowly backed away as they grew closer and closer.

"Fuck."

He dashed in the house and the shadows followed behind him. He slammed the door closed and locked it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned.

_Tap._

He quickly faced the kitchen.

_Tap._

He walked towards the kitchen in a slow and cautious manner.

_Tap. Tap._

He grabs a knife and heads towards the window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He slowly peered over, finding nothing but a small twig.

"It was just a stupid branch," he sighed in relief.

Suddenly, two red eyes came in view.

"Oh shit!"

_Crash!_

He collapsed on the ground as the shadows came in through the window, jabbing their sharp ivory claws in his flesh. He shrieked in pain, hoping his neighbors would hear him and save him. He heard some of them roar with glee as crimson red blood began to spew. The leader of their shadow pack grabbed the helpless boy and smashed its way out with the rest of the pack, bringing another addition to their collection…

**Color**

"Thank god we get to leave early tonight," I said as I drove down the dark road.

"It's weird," Ethel replied.

"What is?"  
>"The power going out."<p>

"It happens from time to time."

"Nah-uh! My mom says that power goes out in big storms."

"There could be other factors too."

"Like…"

"Someone not doing their job right?"

"Like Clair?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

We stopped at Parkinson's Way when I noticed the amount of cop cars in front of a familiar house, splashed with red and blue lights.

"That's Trent's place," I muttered.

I began to drive to that direction.

"Where are we going?" Ethel asked.

"I need to check something out," I told her as I parked on the curb. "Stay here."

I slowly got off the car and wandered towards the house full of cops.

"Color!"

A large, round middle aged man walked towards me; his thick brown mustache seemed to slightly shrivel in the cold night air and his dark brown eyes glanced at mine.

"Sheriff Stanick."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home with your father and Ashi?"

"What happened to Trent?" I questioned. "Is he okay?"

"Color, please go home."

"Tell me."

"Color, please. I don't want to force you out."  
>"He's my friend," I told him. "I need to know."<p>

"Someone broke in and kidnapped him," he said softly. "At least that's what some of the neighbors say when they stated they heard him scream."

"Oh shit," I gasped in shock.

"Listen, go home and lock your doors. Knowing from what happened with Flora, it'll happen again."

"Okay, but someone has to check Crys-"

"I'll go check Crystella," he replied. "Don't worry about it. Now go home."

I slowly walked away as they put the bright yellow tape around the house.

**Crystella**

It seemed like forever for the lights to come back on and waiting for Miki to speak again.

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked myself as I petted Tilly.

"Rua," she said as she licked my fingers.

"Thanks for the support," I said as I scratched behind her ear.

_**Ring!**_

"Coming!" I yelled as I headed towards the door.

I slowly opened the door, finding the sheriff of our town in front of me.

"Sheriff Stanick," I announced. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check on you," he said softly.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sorry 'Stella, I have more duties tonight. I just want to make sure you're alright and close all windows and doors. We don't want a third incident to occur."

"Third?" I asked. "Who's the second?"

"The Avery's boy….Trent."

"Do you suppose he…"

"Not yet," he cut me off. "He not dead, hopefully. Just be careful 'Stella, you hear?"

"Okay," I replied.

"I or Miles can give you a ride tomorrow to school if you like. I hear you guys have to spend your Saturday getting ready for the talent show."

"It's fine," I replied. "Color is giving me a ride."

"The old boyfriend, eh? I remember you two and your little friends always running around near the lake when you kids were little."

"The old gang," I sighed. "And Clair and I still have that scar your son gave."

"It's amazing that all of you have matured so much these past few years, including Ethel."

"I guess so."

"So every one of you is going to the Kanto region to make that film, huh?"  
>"Except for Clair, but I'm pretty sure she'll find a way."<p>

"Good to hear. Well, I best be going. Goodnight 'Stella."

"Night Sheriff."

He was stepping off the porch when he turned around.

"And 'Stella?"

"Yes?"

"In the events that has happened and what I might think will happen, don't give your full trust to anyone. I know Color, Miles, and the others are good kids and all, but just be careful."

"Okay," I replied softly. "Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating any fanfics in the past month I believe? There was state testing, exit exams, performances, parallel universe, etc. Anyways, I have finally finished one update and working on…more than one. Have fun reading! –coloredraininlives**_

**Crystella**

All of us became aware of Trent's kidnapping before we got to the school auditorium. At first, we were debating whether or not we should spend the Saturday finishing sets… alone. We later decided to at least let Color stay home for the day for he has been affected the most. I was alone, painting the scenery when the sheriff's voice came in my mind.

"_In the events that has happened and what I think will happen, don't give your full trust to anyone…"_

"Hey Crystella," Shellie come towards me with her black hair swaying behind her. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I was by myself?" I gasped with a sarcastic tone and a smile. "No wonder its so quiet Aren't you supposed to be helping Ciar with building props in the backroom?"

"He can handle it and I want to avoid his yapping about the possibilities about a network that allow us to interact others internationally and globally."

"I heard something like that too," I told her. "Anything can happen. No one thought we would go to the moon but we did eighteen years ago."

"He says with a mobile phone," she clarified.

"Like that'll happen," I chuckled. "After we clone Mew or something."

"Anyways, how are you holding up?" she asked as she grabbed a brush and began to paint.

"Better than the last two days for sure," I said uneasily. "Well….except yesterday."

"What happened?"

"Ronnie came by," I explained. "He began to interrogate me if I was happy that Flor is dead."

"He's probably just upset and wants to take it out at someone," Shellie replied as her volume decreased.

"I don't know, but the boy is looking for trouble."

"Any word from Color?"

"Not after we called him," I replied. "Hope he gets better"

_**CRASH!**_

"Miles! What the hell?"

"I didn't even mean to!"

The both of us trotted in the back room, finding Ethel and Clair staring at Miles and Ciar dispute.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"This one tore a hole on one of the set pieces!"

"I didn't mean to first of all, I tripped over that bucket you put in the way. Maybe if you didn't place stuff in the aisles, I wouldn't trip!"  
>"If you were watching where you were going, you wouldn't have destroyed the damn set!"<p>

They grabbed each other, shoving and getting ready to swing fists.

"Miles! Ciar!" I yelled as I got in between them, blocking them from each other.

Ethel and Shellie grabbed a hold of Car and Miles, trying to keep them from hitting each other.

"Everyone out of the auditorium," Clair announced.

"What?" we all questioned.

"Clean up and get out now!"

We did as we were told and awkwardly walked out while Clair turned off the lights and locked the doors before she joined us.

"What gives Clair?" Ciar questioned.

"It brings my attention that all of us are and have been stressed for days."

"Well no shit."

"So, me thinks we should have a day off and go to the lake."

"Clair, as much as we all need a break, we don't have the time right now," Miles told her.

"Well, today you have the day off. Either you come to the lake or stay home."

After a few seconds, Miles looked at Clair and smiled.

"Lake it is."

All of us agreed to go and to meet up with one another, then we began to disperse. I began to head towards my bike when Clair stopped me.

"Hey Crystella."

"Yes Clair?"

"Try to get Cuddles to go. Looking at what happened, he deserves to take a breather."

"Alright, I'll try."

**Color**

"Come on Ashi," I told her gently as I sat across from her at the table, "you gotta eat something."

"I told you I'm not hungry," she insisted. "Dad already made me breakfast before he went to work."

"That's unusual."

"He was mad that he had to because 'you're too weak to handle the situation and you are using it as an excuse."

I sighed softly and grabbed a cookie from the platter in front of me

"Why does Dad hate me? He treated me like for as long as I could remember. He wouldn't even let me keep Shamira if it wasn't for Mom…"

I took a bite of the cookie to shut myself. I always felt uncomfortable bringing up my mother, ever since the accident.

"Color can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why do you keep staring at the window?"

"I don't know. Is it just me or it feels hot in here?"

"It's not even hot in here."

"I'm going to open the window," I said as I wandered towards the kitchen window.

I quickly slid it open and felt the cool rush of air blowing at my face. I was still hot, unfortunately. But the nice, cool air felt like eating a piece of candy, sweet, soothing with a touch of tanginess. My senses grew lost in the air and I was in complete bliss.

"Color? Color!"

I slowly turned around, snapping out of it.

"What is it Ashi?"

"You've been standing there for ten minutes."

"Really? I didn't notice."

I heard the doorbell ring as I slowly closed the window.

"I'll get it."

I quickly walked towards the front door and opened it slowly.

"Hey Crystella," I gave a small smile.

"Hey Color," she smiled back.

"Aren't you guys working on the set?"

"That's why I'm here. Slip on your trunks, grab Ashi and the pokemon, we're going to the lake."

"Who is it Color?" I heard Ashi call.

"Ashi," I smiled. "Grab your swimsuit, pack some food, and get Shamira and Furna; we're going to the lake."

X

We strolled down the narrow, earthy path as the golden sun shone over the tall forest trees and plants. I glanced at Shamira being motherly towards Tilly and Furna likes she does with me. I then glanced at Miki who was about a foot or two away.

"I'm surprised you convinced Miki to tag along," I told Crystella.

"This is probably the only time I'll convince her for something," she smiled.

"Color?"

"Yes Ashi?"

"Won't Dad get mad if we left without telling him?"

"Forget about Dad and besides, he's working late tonight."

The deep blue lake came in view, waves glistening under the sun. There was also a cruiser parked nearby with a group of teenagers waiting for us to join the fun.

"Color!" Shelllie and Ethel waved as they ran up and hugged me.

"Hey you two," I gave a small smile. "Why aren't you guys working on the sets?"

"Clair decided to have the day off."

I glanced at Clair who was leaning against the cruiser, giving a sly smile.

"Better than everyone trying to kill each other," Clair announced as she casually walked towards us.

"Hey Ashi," Clair smiled as she hugged her. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said softly.

"Sonce we're already here," Miles announced. "Why don't we do one of our old traditions, the leap?"  
>"Sorry guys, Ashi is a bit too young for that."<p>

"Really?" Ciar questioned. "We were about six years old when we started doing this. C'mon."

"I don't know…"

"I can handle it Color, please," Ashi pleaded.

"Alright then," I sighed. "Let's get ready."

**3rd Person **

"So what do you have in store for us Francine?" Henry Rayne asked curiously as he and his partner, Dennis Laurie, glanced around the large laboratory.

"It's about Waterlilly."

"Proceed."

"It seems to me that the serum has a slower effect on a strand of adult DNA."

"Is there another way to speed up the process?" Dennis asked.

"We actually took care of that situation not too long ago," Francine announced. "We tested on a boy that the subjects brought and the reaction time was way faster. The adult takes a matter of hours."

"So you're saying that our target is children?" Dennis questioned. "Henry, we can't do this. Adults are one thing, but experimenting on children is morally and ethically wrong. You have to be cold blooded to do something like that."

"I certainly do not plan on using it on _young_ children," Henry assured.

"Young?"

He pulled out an old photo of a young boy from his wallet and held it close .

"Change of plans," Henry announced. "Waterlilly will begin with our citizens of the future, _adolescents_."

**Crystella**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ashi asked as she glanced down the branches, staring at the ground below.

"Positive," Ciar assured.

"Think of it like this, this is going to be your initiation to join the gang," Clair announced.

"Moving on, who wants to go first?" Miles asked.

"I do!" Ethel exlclaimed.

She swiftly climbed up the branch above us, the highest branch of the tallest tree around the lake.

"She usually doesn't go first," Color murmured to himself.

I glanced at Clair and Ciar.

"What did you do?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Clair questioned.

"With Ethel!"

"She may not be my most favorite person to be around, but I don't do anything harmful to her."

"I might've gave her a beer on accident instead of that root beer," Ciar said uneasily.

"Did you give her the one under the seat?" Clair questioned.

"Yeah, but beer is beer, right? It shouldn't really matter."

"But that _beer _isn't beer, its whisky!"

"How the hell did you get whisky?" Miles questioned.

"That's not important," Color interrupted. "What's important is to keep Ethel from hurting herself."

"TIME TO FLY WITH MEW!" Ethel yelled as she tettered towards the end.

"Ethel! Be careful!" Color yelled as he climbed up the branch and grabbed Ethel.

"LET GO CUDDLES! I WANNA FLY!"

She squirmed violently, causing Color to lose his footing.

"Oh shit!"

"Color! Ethel!"

We peered at the water below, finding no signs of Color and Ethel. Miles was the first to react, he took a big leap and dove in the lake. I glanced at Ashi, frightened and eyes wide as the moon, and without thinking; I leaped.

"Crystella!"

I submerged into the cold water and swam around frantically, looking for Color and Ethel. My eyes caught a figure going up on the surface as bubbles were lingering out of my nose and mouth. I swam up to the surface and gasped for air as I spotted Miles not too far from me, holding the intoxicated Ethel.

"Did you see Color?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"ONWARD LARPAS!" Ethel giggles hysterically.

"I'll be back," I told Miles.

I dove back down, searching for Color.

_Color, where are you?_

Then, it grabbed my ankle, Bubbles dashed out of my mouth as I kicked the thing grabbing me. My head broke the surface, gasping for air and swam as far as I could.

"Thanks for kicking my face!"

I turned around, finding Color.

"Color you asshole!" I yelled at him. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"My foot got tangled up with a plant down there," he said softly. "And I saw you and tried to get your attention, so yanking your ankle was the way to go and pulled me free too."

"I'm still pissed at you, but we need to go back to the shore for _Ethel_ reasons."

"Agreed."

We swam towards the shore while I still remained pissed at Color.


	5. Chapter 5

**Color **

Chemistry, the class that everyone don't really gives a damn about and dies of boredom…well except Ethel and I. Ethel wrapped her arms around her head as she laid her head on the table while using the textbook for cover.

"What's wrong Ethel?" I smiled.

"My head still hurts from Saturday," she moaned.

"You need to be careful next time," I said with sympathy. "You almost killed us."

"I hate alcohol now."

'Color! Ethel! What are you doing?"

We both looked up, finding our chemistry teacher, Ms. Toledo, towering above us.

"We were just discussing about how alcohol portrays a lot in chemistry and how Ethel hates it being used a lot," I said awkwardly and quickly.

After a short pause she said, 'Finish the packets and focus on the main topic today.'

She wandered back to her desk as Ethel's tailow began to playfully peck her ear.

"Hey," she smiled. "that tickles."

'So exactly how much you guys got done on Saturday?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe almost done."

"Might," Shamira tugged my leg.

"What's wrong Shamira?"

She whined as she placed her head on my knee, looking awfully worried.

"Alright class, stop what you're doing and line up at the door," Ms. Toledo told us as if we were young children. "We are being called to the gym."

"For what?" the boy that sits next to Ethel asked.

"Vaccinations."

"Don't we need parental permission?" I questioned.

"Not for this one," she replied. "Now grab your things and head towards the gym."

"Come on Ethel," I told her in a tone of a caring parent. "Time to go."

"I'm too tired," Ethel complained.

"I'll get you some soda."

After a soft groan, she raised her head and sighed.

"Fine."

We quickly grabbed our bags and gathered our pokemon as Shamira whined even more.

"What's wrong Shamira?" I asked her again.

She tugged my hand as if she didn't want me to go . . .

"There's nothing to worry about Shamira," I assured her. "It's just a vaccination . . . I suppose."

My words didn't exactly soothe her. Her pleading sad eyes and her soft whines wanted me to leave, leaving the message, "Run before it's too late."

"Now Poochy, I want you and Tay to behave while Color and I do something in the gym," Ethel instructed as we were at the corner, "no naughtiness, okay?"

"Might!"

Shamira bit down on our bags and used quick attack to get us away.

"Eeep!"

"Ack!"  
>We fell to the floor, being dragged away from the group.<p>

"Shamira! Let us go!"

She kept running, keeping us from what we will soon learn in the near future, becoming them.

**Crystella **

It was Study Hall when the guys and I decided to finish up the sets.

"Have you guys seen Color and Ethel?" I asked. "They haven't been around since this morning."

"Last time I saw Color was in Algebra 2," Miles explained.

"Last time I saw Ethel was in Government and Econ," Shellie added.

"So Cuddles finally ditched," Clair announced, "and Ethel too."

"Doubt it," I said as we walked down the greenery.

"Whose idea was it to have a greenery next to the auditorium?" Ciar questioned.

"An idiot I'll tell you who," Clair pointed out. "Next thing they'll build a city in a cave that you have to dive underwater to get in."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to ditch Study Hall instead of going to the gym like the rest?" Ciar asked.

"It's probably nothing,' Miles assured. "just another rally."

We opened the back door and quietly rushed in before security could see us.

"So what we need to finish?" Shellie asked.

"We already took care of painting building, so we have to spike, set lights and sound, and the fly lines," I explained. "And we should be at least caught up."

We left our belongings to the side of the stage as we circled around center stage.

"Ciar and Blaze will put up the drops, Shellie and her Gardevior got spike," Clair announced, "Miles, Tilly, and Crystella got the lights way up there."

Miles and I looked up at the ceiling that was at least thirty feet up.

"I don't think Torch should go all the way up there," Miles spoke softly.

"You never know when we need a typhlosion up there," I told him.

"He's afraid of heights."

"Oh."

"So that leaves me and Aeres to set up sound," Clair finished.

I looked down at my poke-partner who seemed to be in a different place as her ears twitched.

"Tilly, you okay?"

"Rua!" Tilly exclaimed as she ran off stage.

"Tilly!" I yelled after her. "Where are you going?"

"What's wrong with her?" Miles asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. 'I'll go after h-"

"Zorua!"

"Might!"

"Tay!"  
>"Pooch!"<p>

"What?"

Tilly came back on stage from stage right. This time with a mightyena, a tailow, and a poochyena with their partners.

"What are you guys doing here?" Color asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," I told him as I crossed my arms and flipped my brown and gold bangs away from my eyes. "We came here to finish our work. What's your excuse?"

"Shamira kidnapped us and didn't let us leave," Color said as he walked towards me. "Surely you don't think we actually ditched.'

"Well you better not," I said and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So cute!" Ethel squealed.

"Alright _love birds_," Clair pushed us away, "we came to work. Cuddles you're doing lights with Miles and Crystella. Ethel, you're helping me with sound."

"Okay!"

"Come on you two," Miles smiled at us. "We have lights to fix. Torch, help Blaze and Ciar with the drops."

"Shamira, help Shellie, Ethel, or Clair with whatever they need help with," Color told his mightyena.

"Might!"

"Why are you guys still standing around?" Clair announced. "Let's go to work people!"

**Color**

"So why did Shamira brought you here?" Crystella asked me as she tweeked with the wires of the lights.

"It seemed that she didn't want us to get vaccinated," I told her as I carefully replaced the bulb. "Weird thing is that she knew before Ms. Toledo told us to go to the gym."

"Instinct I suppose," miles shrugged as he worked on the light next to us.

"Wait, vaccinations? Is that what they are doing in the gym?" Crystella wondered.

"yup."

"Don't we need permission?" Miles asked.

"Apparently not."

"Well Shamira is a good mommy to keep you from harm," Crystella teased.

"Mommy?"

"You should know that a pokemon will always keep their baby from harm," Miles petted my head. "or in this case eevee."

"Don't pet me."

"By the way how old is Cuddles?"

"I don't know," Cryestella answered, puzzled. "Probably four or five."

"Well that's the last one that needs fixing," I announced, killing their conversation. "Let's go check on the others to see if they need help."

"But we're having a grand time talking about you Cuddles," Crystella teased again as she poked my nose.

"Well, maybe we should talk about this some _other _time."

"Fine."

We began to walk down the catwalk towards the ladder when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What gives?" we heard Ciar's angry voice below.

"Hang in there you guys!" Shellie voice assured us.

"We'll try to get the lights back up," Clair's voice followed.

"Let's head to the stairs," I said to the dark, "we can hang there mean time the lights come up."

Before our feet started to move, we heard a low growl among us.

"Tilly, there's nothing to worry about," Mile's voice said with a gentle attitude.

"That's not Tilly," Crystella's voice, slow and a slight hint a fear, responded.

Then, loud roars took over the dark as we heard something heading towards us.

_**BLAM!  
><strong>_Ethel was the first to scream as we heard them turning everything upside down.

"Holy shit!"  
>We heard one of them crawling in the catwalk, making it shake more and more violent.<p>

"Stay still," Miles whispered.

_**CRASH!**_

"AHHH!"  
>"COLOR!"<br>I was knocked to the ground, slowly getting dragged away. Its claws wrapped around my waist, sending shivers down my spine as I felt it heads towards my arm. Its jaws snapped on my lower arm, feeling my skin has been born in pieces. I cried in pain as I tried to punch and kick the creature to get it off of my bloody arm.

"Tilly! Shadow ball!"

The shadow provided small but enough light to see Crystella, Miles, Tilly, and the creature's body as it struck the creature's face. The creature roared in pain, giving me a chance to escape.

"What the hell was that?" Miles exclaimed.

"The ladder!" Crystella yelled. 'Go!"

We blindly ran towards the end of the catwalk. The first one to go down was Crystella and Tilly. When the sound of Crystella's feet stepping on the metal ladder became distant, Miles was up.

"Hurry before that thing comes," I said as I felt the railing and grabbed it tightly.

"On it.'

_Creak!_

"What the hell?"

The catwalk began to shake violently as the sound of metal twisting screeched in our ears.

"Color get on!"

The catwalk gave out.

"COLOR!"  
>Then, everything grew silent.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystella**

It seemed like forever since the lights went down and we had a crazy encounter with mew knows what. The lights slowly flickered back on as we stood stealthily, as if we were frozen. Everything got thrashed from lights and fly lines to props and the tech equipment and from the rooms downstairs to the lobby. Everything we worked hard in, every memory we had here, destroyed.

"What the hell were those things?" Ciar questioned as he held a pipe firmly in his hands.

"I don't know," Clair replied as she leaned against the wall, "but we sure showed them."

"Clair you're ankle!" Shellie gasped.

All of us glanced at her ankle, flesh torn up and bleeding badly.

"I know, the bastards bit me."

"Thanks for saving me Miles," we heard Color say calmly. "If you haven't grabbed my arm, I would've become a pancake."

"Uh,Color?" Miles's voice became soft with a hint of fear.

"What?"

"Color! Your arm!" Ethel exclaimed.

All of us turned towards Color, his arm was covered in blood and the flesh torn, leaving his drawing of a lotus flower a bloody mess.

"You got bitten too?" Clair smiled.

"And dragged," Color smiled back.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Miles said before running off

"There's no way people are going to believe this shit," Ciar said in wonderment as he looked around.

"Why not?" Ethel asked.

"Because, no one will buy a monster or whatever the fuck they are tore up this whole place and bit me and Color," Clair replied.

"Well, we have to try telling someone," Shellie announced. "Those things can attack anyone at anytime!"

_Like Flora,_ I thought to myself.

One of the damaged lights gave a shot of sparks at the red velvet curtain, birthing a fire.

"Run!" Ethel yelled.

"It's just a little fire Ethel," Clair rolled her eyes.

"But it's going to go boom!"

"Boom?" Color asked.

_**BOOM!  
><strong>_All of us were knocked to the ground as the fire began to spread.

"Holy shit!"

"Ethel was right?" Clair gasped.

"GO! GO!" Color ordered the pokemon.

We helped each other up as Miles came in with the kit.

"I got the-what the hell?"

_**BOOM!**_

"Oh fuck!"  
>"Let's get out of here!" I yelled.<p>

All of us scrambled towards the exit, lucky enough to escape before it all went down.

**3****rd**** Person**

"So what do we have here?" Sheriff Stanick asked his deputy as they walked down the hall of the Blossom Creek Police Station.

"A group of kids claimed they were attacked by a cult or something in those lines and barely got out alive before the building collapsed," he explained.

"Any injuries?"

"One with a bite on an ankle and another one on the arm."

"Alright, I'll go talk to them and you reach their parents or guardians," Stanick announced.

"Already on it."

The sheriff walked in the lobby, finding his son and friends sitting quietly with their pokemon, their clothes torn and their faces dirty from debris.

"Hi Dad."

"Miles! What happened? Is everything okay?'

"It's a sort of a long story," Crystella spoke softly.

'You probably won't believe us," Color added.

"Looking at your wounds, I'll settle with the craziest story you got."

They began to tell their unbelievable story to the sheriff who grasped on every word that came out of their mouths. The pokemon listened closely as they glanced at their partners, remembering their horrid memory.

After they finished, the sheriff gave a low cough and said, "Well, that's pretty something."

"So you believe us or not?" Clair questioned.

"Whether I believe it or not, you seven were the only witness of what happened and I have no choice but to take it. We already informed your parents and they are on their way to pick you up. Clair, Color, I'll take you two to the hospital to get those nasty bites treated and your parents will meet us there."

"Fuck," Color whispered to himself.

"Crystella, Mrs. Stanick will take you home so tag along with Miles, okay?"

"Okay."

"Aeres return," Clair ordered as she pointed a red and white sphere at her flygon.

A beam of red light hit Aeres, dissolving him as he went back into the sphere.

"What was that?" Shellie asked in awe.

"That my friends, is a pokeball," Clair announced.

"I had a feeling Clair would have one," Color commented.

"Explains where Aeres went," Crystella added.

"Enough tech talk," Sheriff Stanick interrupted. "Miles, help Clair into my car."

Miles gently grabbed Clair and helped her up.

"Please hold onto your exit buddy little miss or you'll get lost," Miles grinned.

"Ha,ha, very funny."

Color slowly got up from his chair as Crystella quickly got up, flipping her brown and gold hair away from her big brown eyes.

"Color?"

He slowly turned around, his dark brown eyes glancing at hers.

"Yes Crystella?"

She went up to him and hugged him, being careful with his wounded arm. Their lips met in the process, giving each other a gentle kiss. They slowly looked at each other as they held hands.

"Stay safe," she said softly.

"You too."

As they gave another kiss, a leafeon sat no too far from the window, watching the couple bid their farewell. She watches Crystella, then Color, and then the others one by one; knowing her job is far from done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crystella**

After the town learned about what happened, the city council decided to close down the school as well as setting a curfew until into further notice.

"It's only a matter of time until we find who is responsible for this incident," Sherrif Stanick announced on the television. "In the meantime, I advise that all children to be supervised at all times…"

The joyous chime was rung and blocked the sound of the television.

"Coming!" I yelled and casually walked towards the door.

"Rua!" Tilly exclaimed happily as she raced after me.

"Calm down Tilly." I smiled as I slowly opened the door."It's probably another…"

I glanced out the door, finding Color on the porch with Mew and Ashi. His dark brown eyes met mine as he gave a small smile. The ends of his bangs were curled at the side and his baseball tee exposed the bandages of his wound.

"Another salesman?" he asked. "Sorry, I'm more of the dressing up and becoming the character, not advertise the character."

"Very funny," I smiled back. "Aren't you supposed to be resting your arm?"

"I am."

"Riiiiiigghhht," I gave a smug look and pointed at his car.

"Shamira was handling the wheel," he gave a stupid grin.

"Want to come in?"

"Yes please."

I opened the door and let them in. It wasn't until long before the little pokemon began tackling and chasing each other.

"Nice ponytail," he grinned ashe walked in. "Very Flora, all you need is a pair of glasses and you'll look exactly like her."

"I guess," I sighed. "Hey Ashi. Hey Mew."

"Hey Crystella," she smiled.

"Hey," Mew said quietly.

I can tell by his prescence that something's different.

"So Mew, enjoying that Atari of yours?" I asked curiously.

"That thing is a waste of time," he replied.

"But youwere estatic when your mom gave it to you," Color pointed out and raised a brow.

"I guess I'm not just into it anymore," he shrugged.

"That's weird," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, he nevers turned down a game before whether it's good or not."

"Hi Tilly! Hi Miki!"

I slowly looked inside, finding Ashi petting Tilly _and_ Miki.

"How does she do that?" I gasped as I crossed my arms.

"She likes Ashi more than everyone else," Color said, "while I'm her personal target for target practice."

We casually walked inside and sat together on the couch while Ashi played with the little ones and Mew began to draw in the recliner.

"Have you heard from anyone yet?" I asked.

"Well, Ethel is still in shock from yesterday," he explained. "And Clair is resting at home, her parents said she's getting a fever."

"A fever?" I asked.

"That's what they say."

I slowly placed my hand in his forehead, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked .  
>"Checking if you have a fever," I replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have one since you and Clair are the only ones that were bitten. Stay here while I'll get the thernometer."<p>

"Okay?" he frowned.

I quickly went in the bathroom, grabbed the thernometer in the medicine cabinet and walked back to Color.

"Put this in your mouth," I instructed him.

"Whatever you say ," he grinned and did as he was told.

"Might?" Shamira tilted her headas she glanced atus.

"Don't worry Shamira. I'll just be checking something," I assured her.

After waiting a few minutes, I slowly pulled the thernometer out of his mouth and examined it closely.

"You have a fever," I announced. "A hundred and five."

"Really? I feel fine," Color frowned.

"Thernometers never lie."

"That's weird."

"How's your arm?" I asked as I cleaned the thernometer and set it at the table.

"Now you sound like your sister," he commented.

"Shut upand tell me."

"Better I guess," he said as he looked down at his arm. "I can move it but not that much."

"I see you got bored," I smiled as I glanced at the leafeon drawing on his bandages.

"Well I had to do something yesterday," he said softly. "Especially trying to blow off steam from….never mind."

"What happened Color?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled and looked away.

"Tell me Color," I said pleadingly and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Clair and I were getting our wounds treated when my dad came in. You can tell by the look on his face that he was really pissed of the fact that I 'ditched school' and more to the fact that I ended up at the hospital. He yelled at me for being so reckles and kept using the word worthless….He even said that Erebus is more behaved than me and rather have him as the son and me in Erebus's place so I can finally learn something…"

"Did he ground you?"

"Weirdly no, but he did say that I'll receive it by the time he gets back from his bussiness trip tomorrow, whatever that means."

"Don't listen to him. You're not what he says, he's probably having too much things too handle."

His dark brown eyes glanced at mine as he gave a low growl, sounding like an animal.

"Bullshit. The man was practically treating me like this when I was even born for all I know. Always calling me weak and nevered gave a damn to what I do right… He doesn't appreciate me…nowhere near Mom…."

His growling dimed away as he clenched his fist.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked delicately.

"Is it selfish of me to say that I rather be dead instead of her/?"

"You have Ashi, Shamira, friends that got your back and keep you smiling, and me. Hell, you even have your mother watching you up there….like Flora… do you really think she'll have it taken away from you?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know."

He grew silent and slowly glanced away. It hurted me seeing him like this, especially ater mentioning his mother. I slowly crept to ear and began to sing:

_The sun is up_

_The skies are blue_

_It's beautiful_

_And so are you_

He glanced up and gave a small smile and sang along.

_Dear Prudence_

_Won't you come out to play/_

**Color**

The road was dead silent as I quietly drove towards home to grab my Cuddles costume for work. You'll probably be thinking, why on Earth am I going to work after having my arm mauled the day before? I know Crystella for sure thought of it.

"You're not going to work," Crystella crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you."

"I have to Crystella. I don't have much choice."

"You just got out of the hospital Color. You need to rest."

"I need to get money," I insisted.

"Since when did money become really important to you?"

"I'm going to be late."

"I don't care. You're not going anywhere til you tell me."

"Can I tell you later?"

"No Color, tell me or stay here."

"Fine, I'm planning to take Ashi with me…and well live in the Kanto region."

"Are you crazy?! Your dad will kill you for even taking her out of the city!"

"We…just need to get away. Without me, Ashi can't survive with my bitch of a father. She needs me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Positive," I said. "I won't leave her behind. Just take care of her andyou can have Shamira here while I work. Mew's mom will pick him up soon."

"Okay just stay safe."

_Thank you Crystella_, I thought to myself as I quietly drove.

Then, it struck. A dark violet beam hit the side of the car, swerving of the road and making it roll down the hillside violently. I clenched the steering wheel as the world spinned in my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Finally, it stopped. I slowlyopened my eyes, finding myself upside down. My heart raced as I heard someone or something lurk around outside.

"Please go away," I whispered to myself. "Please go away."

Suddenly, it grew silent.

"Thank god," I sighed to myself and tried to unbuckle my seatbelt.

As soon as I heard the soft click of freedom, beady eyes surrounded the car; snarling at me.

"H-H-Holy sh-h-h…"

_**Crash!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystella**

"Is he back yet?" Ashi asked with a bored look.

"Not yet," I told her gently after taking a small peek out the window.

"When will he be back?"

"Soon," I assured her.

I took a small glance at the clock as I began to grow impatient.

It's almost midnight, where is he?

I looked away from the clock and back at Ashi. She stroked the fur of the sleeping Furna as Shamira curled around her protectively. The loud chime drew us away from our isolated states when I began to think about him.

"I'm so gonna kill him for coming here late," I muttered to myself as I walked up to the door and grasped the cold knob with a tone of anger.

"Why the hell did you take so long Color?" I questioned angrily as I swung the door open.

I froze when I saw Miles standing at the doorstep, his sad like eyes glancing at me weirdly as the fog of his warm breath slowly flowed out of nostrils and mouth.

"What are you doing here Miles?"

"I came here to pick up Ashi," he answered.

"I thought Color was going to..."

"There's a change of plans," his voice stiffened. "You should come as well."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" I questioned Miles as we slowly walked up to the glass doors of our town's beloved sheriff station.<p>

He looked away from me, not saying a word, and slowly pulled the door open.

"Miles," I said forcefully.

No response.

"What's wrong with him?" Ashi asked while stroking Furna.

"I don't know," I said. "Come on."

We quickly walked inside and spotted Sheriff Stanick, Miles's mother, and Ashi's father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ashi gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be working out of town?"

"What are you doing with my daughter?" he questioned me angrily and bitterly as he gave the meanest glare.

"Your son wanted me to take care of her whole he worked," I said confidently.

"That little..." I heard him mutter.

"Can someone tell me why we're here?" I asked.

"Where's my brother?" Ashi pleaded.

"And don't sugar coat it," I told them. "We deserve the truth."

"We found Color car off the road completely wrecked," the sheriff spoke in a soft tone.

"And blood," Miles added, "lot's of it."

My heart skipped a beat as the dreadful thoughts crawled in my head. He can't be dead. He can't. That's when Shamira began to howl mournfully as tears trickled down her cheeks, she knew that she will never see her trainer again.

"Someone shut up that mutt!" Mr. Rain yelled angrily.

"It's okay Shamira," Ashi said softly and hugged her as she began to cry, " it's okay."

"Come on Ashi," Mr. Rain announced, "we're leaving."

She quietly got up and shrank behind him as he stormed towards me. His cold eyes glared at mine, breathing heavily from the anger inside, and slapped me hard on the cheek. I clenched my fist and looked away from him, useless to fight back.

"Don't you dare ever come near my daughter again," he whispered angrily, "if you know what's good for you."

I stood still as they walked away, there's nothing I do for Ashi.

"Listen Stella, Miles, the missus, and I feel you should stay at our house for the night," Sheriff Stanick said soothingly as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "I don't think it'll do you good if you sleep alone tonight."

"I want to be alone," I muttered as tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Crystella?" Miles called.

"I want to be alone!" I yelled and bolted out the door.

"Crystella!" Miles yelled as he ran after me.

I wanted to get away from this fucking nightmare. My guts felt as if someone yanked them and tied them tightly around my stomach, my body tingled in the shock and fear, and salt flavored tears reigned under my eyes. I never felt like this since the day I found out my sister was killed.

I huffed, whimpered, sobbed, screamed, and abused myself by stomping down on my feet in the highroad as I ran in the forest of darkness. My heart began to ache as memories of Color and Flora played in my head over and over again.

"Crystella!" Miles yelled behind.

He was fast, but I was faster. He disappeared into the midnight fog as I skid down the incline off the road, finding Color's destroyed car.

I slowly got up, placing my hand over my trembling lips, and slowly grew closer. Goosebumps nibbled my skin and my heart sank as my eyes took a glimpse of the blood stained car door.

"No," I whimpered. "It can't be..."

I collapsed on my knees, sobbing at this point, and lost all hope. My fingers curled and the nails were dug into my skin as I hugged myself. When my parents died, Flora was there for me. When Flora died, Color was there for me. Now he's gone and I'm all alone...

My ears picked up shuffling not too far and I quickly got up. The demons of the night were ready to take me away.

Whether it was illusion or reality I yelled, "What are you waiting for?! Fucking take me away already!"

My eyes grew wide as I spotted a shadow.

What the fuck?

I could feel them circle around me, trapping me, as their devilish eyes winced at me and snarled like the beasts they are.

"Crystella... Oh Crystella..."

All of their voices crammed in my head as I shivered in fear and watched them danced around me. I knew I was going to get killed. I felt a paw like hand rest on my shoulder and I slowly turned around, finding a familiar sad pair of eyes to a wounded beast.

They seemed to say two little words before it all grew dark.

I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Crystella!" Miles yelled as he trotted around the high road. "Crystella where are you?!"

He stopped as he noticed the car wreckage with a body lying next to the flipped car.

"Oh shit Crystella!"

He carefully went down the incline and dashed towards the fallen girl as his teeth clenched.

"Oh fuck."

He glanced at the violet bruise on her forehead and sighed softly.

"She must've slipped and banged her head when she ran."

He carefully picked Crystella up, her head resting on his chest. He began to walk back on the empty highroad and towards the sheriff station. He glanced at her face, gently stroking her back, and held her close.

"I almost didnt believe when I heard about Color," he told her. "I was determined to find him unharmed...just like your sister. I would've done the same if it was Shellie...I just wanted you to know that your friends are here you Crys. Everyone was struck pretty bad when they heard about you...and I promise that I will find who doing this and stop him once and for all..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Crystella**

It's been almost a month since the night Color has disappeared. It was only a matter of time when the whole gang began to fall apart: Clair was rarely seen or heard after the accident, Ciar and Miles began hating each other and no longer speak to one another, Ethel just wasn't the same after the whole thing, and I haven't Ashi since that night. Mew knows how much they're going through. Shellie became the only person I could ever talk with that feeling of trust. As time went by, the seven of us began to notice how strange majority of the town has become. It began to feel uncomfortable. In fact, so uncomfortable that I want to the leave Blossom Creek the second I'm able to.

It was cold, windy morning when I met up with Shellie and her gardevoir, Grace, on the way to school.

"Good morning Crys," she gave a small smile as she walked with me.

"Rua!" Tilly cried out happily as she popped her head out of my bag.

"And good morning to you too Tilly," Shellie chuckled and petted her before looking at me. "What's up?"

"The usual," I responded. "Another sleepless night."

"Just like Miles," she sighed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you'll be able to sleep tonight, since I'm swinging by tonight," Shellie gave a small smile.

Ever since the group's fallout, Shellie tried many times into convincing me moving in with her and her mother. It eventually led to her sleeping over at my house from time to time, better than being alone with depressing Miki.

"Listen, my niece says Ashi runs off somewhere in the woods every day when she gets out of school and gets home in the dark," she informed me slowly.

"What?" I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"There's a few kids who have seen her do it actually. I went over to the house countless times this week and she just wasn't there."

This is not like her.

"She goes off in the woods alone?" I asked.

"From the looks of it."

This is so not like her.

"That bastard," I muttered angrily as I lowered my eyes.

"Crystella..."

"That stupid bastard did something something to that poor girl! Now she's running in the woods while her brother is missing? Why aren't people doing anything about it?!"

"You and I both know that her father has enough power in this town to get away with about everything," Shellie stated. "We also know and see how different everyone is behaving here lately."

"There should be someone standing up for her, that's all I want to say," I spoke after a period of silence.

We grew quiet for the rest of the way to school, not even making eye contact to each other. When we finally arrived to the school, we noticed how much people were on campus.

"There's even less people here today," Shellie sighed in disbelief. "This is getting out of hand."

"Senior year what do you expect?" I shrugged as I stood in front of my locker and cracked it open.

"Still..."

"Excuse me!"

The two us turned in response and spotted a girl right behind me. She had tawny colored hair touching her lower back and a slightly darker shade on her eyes. She was too young to be seventeen or a senior...possibly a freshman.

"I'm new around here and I'm sorta lost," she explained with a small smile. "I asked everyone around if they could help but-"

"They seem to ignore you?" Shellie asked.

"Yeah."

"Well unlike them, we'll help you out," I assured her as I closed my locker.

"Thanks umm..."

"Crystella and this is Shellie."

"This is my partner gardevoir, Grace," Shellie introduced.

"Rua!"

"And that little rascal is my zorua Tilly," I gave a small smile

"I'm Rebecca," the girl introduced herself.

"I really like your scarf," Shellie said as she touched it, "It's very soft and I love the colors, where did you-"

I watched her pull back her hand the second the scarf flinched and quickly lifted its...head, staring at the both of us in confusion.

"Holy crap!" Shellie gasped in shock.

"She's not actually a scarf," Rebecca responded awkwardly, "she's my linoone, Malila."

"She's pretty," I complimented, "I never actually seen a linoone."

"Neither have I," Shellie added as she calmed down.

"And I really can't say I've seen a zorua or a gardevoir before, they're pretty too."

"Anyways, let's see what you have first period," Shellie announced as she came up and looked at her schedule, "well you're lucky you ran into us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She has at least one of the guys in every class."

"She is?"

"Take a look for yourself."

I came up and took a good look on Rebecca's schedule. Appalled, I went up to her with her schedule in my hand.

"You're a senior?"

"Indeed I am."

"How old are you Rebecca?" Shellie asked curiously.

"Fourteen," she responded, "well I just turned fourteen last week and I skipped a couple of grades."

"Shit," I said to myself, amazed at her age and how smart she is.

"Well welcome to the one and only high school here at Blossom Creek," Shellie introduced.

"Thanks," she smiled.

My heart skipped a beat when I looked at Rebecca's smile. It was a type of smile that acknowledged her innocence and the gratefulness of having anyone being around them with a dash of friendliness and a hint of a mystery hidden behind the lips. A smile similar to what Color would usually give when he was around.

"Crystella? Crystella?"

"Erm...Yeah?" I called out after snapping out of it.

"The bell rang and we gotta head over to class with Rebecca," Shellie explained and examined me closely. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine," I assured, "honest."

"Alright then, well we should get going if we don't want to be late."

"Alright."

History, the only class where I'm all alone. I looked at the clock as everyone talked amongst themselves and then at the sleeping Tilly in my bag. One more hour left.

"Screw this," I muttered to myself as I grabbed my bag and walked up to my teacher at his desk.

"Mr. Morrison?"

He slowly turned away from his large stack of papers and gave this awkward glance.

"Yes Crystella?" he raised a brow and asked bitterly.

Usually he's pretty nice and groovy kind of guy, but in that moment I sensed something very different. He was like a stranger.

"I finished my work and I have to help out with the yearbook. Is it alright if I can go?"

I began to bite on my tongue gently as he took a small glance at my papers and then glanced back at me.

"Go ahead," he grumbled.

"Thank you," I said quickly before leaving the room.

God, that was awkward. I began to walk down the empty hallway. I felt the world get colder as I wandered down and witness the lights flickering.

"Stupid lighting," I said to myself.

The sound of lectures from the classrooms began to dim as everything grew darker. I approached to my locker that was not too far from where I was and began to pack for the day when I felt vibrations whispering to the ground. I felt my heart skip a beat and I slowly turned out to look, swallowing hard. My fingers dug into the locker door and clenched tightly on the cold metallic sides when I saw a figure slowly shuffling across at the end of the hallway dragging something big behind it. The poor lighting made it almost impossible to tell who it was, but I knew for a fact that it was not human.

_Oh fuck._

I covered my mouth to keep my breathing down and tried to keep a cool head as it shuffled along.

Then, it left.

I went back to my locker, gasping for air and leaning towards the wall.

_What the fuck was that?_

"You just didn't get enough sleep Crystella," I spoke to myself softly. "Don't start losing it."

Suddenly, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. My heart felt like it was coming up my throat as chills took over my body once more. I quickly turned around, finding Rebecca standing next to me.

"Jesus Rebecca you scared me," I sighed in relief.

"Sorry you seemed very stressed so I went to check if you're alright," she replied.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I assured after taking a breath. "Don't you have a class this period?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I have a little project to do," I lied.

"I see, I have a project to do as well. Why don't we go grab something to eat and do our 'project there?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, that way you can show me around and I'll reward you by paying for the meal."

"Sure," I gave a small smile after a brief pause, "why not."


End file.
